vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Neptune (manga)
Name: Michiru Kaioh (Michelle in the English Dub) Age: 16-17 years old. Origin: Sailor Moon Tier: 8 Strength: Normal Human Speed: Massively FTL (Travel Speed). Above peak Human combat speed. Firepower: Sailor Neptune is a Tier 8 character. She has powers and abilities that exceed ordinary mortals. Based on her feats in the Sailor Moon manga, she can destroy a city block casually. Durability: She's been shown to withstand city block level attacks without suffering too much damage. This puts her well above ordinary or peak humans. She can also survive in the vacuum of space. It should be noted that as long as the Galaxy Cauldron exists she will never truly die, but always be reborn after death (though this may not be applicable in versus debates). Stamina: Fairly large. She flew to Neptune without difficulty in the Stars arc and destroyed various enemies without looking tired. She is also a skilled swimmer, so she has bult up stamina as well. Intelligence: Very intelligent. She attended a school reserved for geniuses simply to spy on her enemies in the Infinity arc of the series and excelled in academics and the arts without much effort. She's also been shown to have sharp intuition and some form of precognition, which is enhanced by her Deep Aqua Mirror. Dexterity: Highly skilled. Neptune was shown to be graceful and skilled in performing her attacks without having recorded diffiiculties. Standard Equipment: The Deep Aqua Mirror, which was stated to be able to reveal the truth, such as enemy weaknesses. She also uses it to perform her Submarine Reflection attack. http://www.wikimoon.org/index.php?title=Deep_Aqua_Mirror Attacks: Deep Submerge: Neptune summons watery energy and blasts her enemies away. Submarine Reflection: Utilizing the Deep Aqua Mirror, Sailor Neptune can reveal her target's weakness, or destroy it. Submarine Violin Tide: She uses her violin to create a tide of energy that washes her opponent away. Galactica Violin Tide: An evil version of the previous, used while she was under Galaxia's control in Sailor Stars. Character Background: Michiru Kaioh seems to be naturally gifted at anything she sets her mind to. She is a brilliant violinist and artist, and before she became Sailor Neptune her dream was to be a professional musician. When we first meet her, she attends Mugen Gakuen (or Infinity Academy), a school for geniuses. She's soon revealed as the Sailor Soldier of the Sea, Sailor Neptune. Along with the other Outer Senshi, Michiru was charged with protecting the Solar System and Sailor Moon from invaders. She takes her duties seriously and will not let niceties get in her way. After the defeat of the Death Busters, she raises Hotaru along with Haruka Tenoh and Setsuna Meioh (Sailors Uranus and Pluto). After being corrupted by Sailor Galaxia in Stars and killed, she is revived by Sailor Moon. She is in a lesbian relationship with Haruka Tenoh, AKA Sailor Uranus. In the North American dub they were stated to be cousins, but everyone knew they weren't and lol'd about the change intended to please butthurt moralists. More info at WikiMoon: Sailor Neptune Michiru Kaioh (her civilian identity)